Guardian
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: After Naruto's family was killed he has had nightmares and the odd flashback but when Sasuke finds out about Naruto's past what will he think...


Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto

hi everyone no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if any characters are a bit ooc,

quick side note I'm not sure if I should continue it or not but for now it a oneshot opinions would be appreciated.

Guardian

"No! Stop it please!" Yelled Naruto through his crying as he watched his family be killed in front of him.

Naruto's head shot up from his pillow, he felt tears slide down his face slowly he wiped them of his cheeks. It was 6:05am school started at 8:30am so Naruto thought he might as well get ready, he grabbed a towel before heading to take a shower.

After he got dressed into his normal clothes orange ripped jeans and a black shirt, his jeans had chains hanging off of them clinking as Naruto walked into the kitchen, to make himself some breakfast that consisted of him drinking a large glass of milk.(that's not over date this time) Naruto then went to lay down on his couch in boredom flipping through the channels, by the time he had found a show it was around 7:20 am and since he had to catch the bus Naruto picked himself off the couch. He on his black high tops and a light gray hoodie, picked up his heavier than life backpack of doom and was out the door jogging to the bus stop a block down.

Time skip

It was end of second period Naruto was talking with his friends Choji, shikamaru, lee, Sakura and Hinata well mostly the guys, Sakura and Hinata were having a convocation of their own.

As they were walking they heard yelling and laughing, Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance knowing it was Kiba causing a fuss. Naruto and lee were too interested in their convocation to care much about the noise.

Kiba ran through the hall as fast as he could away from a pissed off Ino laghing the whole way, about the prank he just pulled on Ino. If I had known she would be this persistent I wouldn't have pranced her thought Kiba with a chuckle, as he turned his head it was to late to change course so he yelled out.

"Look out!" But Naruto didn't seem to hear him papering for the impact Kiba raised his arms just as the two collided .

Naruto yelled out in pain as Kiba's arms came contact with his chest and his elbow with Naruto's cheek. As Kiba picked himself up off of Naruto he saw a flash of fear in Naruto's eyes.

"You ok man?" Asked Kiba I bit worried for his friend he let out a hand for Naruto to take.

Just as Kiba let out his hand Naruto saw a flash of red and a black shadow, he flinched, raising his one arm over his head for protection almost letting out a yell of pain Naruto caught himself. He looked around there was many spectators as to what happened one of the of the spectators was the one and only Sasuke uchiha who had a smirk on his face, but if you looked close enough you could see the smallest hint of worry in his eyes directed at Naruto.

Naruto picked himself and sprinted as fast as he could away from the scene, a silent tear falling down his cheek. Sasuke made his way through the crowd walking silently in the direction Naruto went wondering what happened to the blond, when Sasuke was out of the crowd he broke into a light run after Naruto. The latter was now trying to find a place to hide for he was sure his friends would come for him soon. After taking a couple turns Naruto found a supply closet to hide in. As soon as the door closed Naruto slid down against it letting out a long sigh.

A few minutes later he heard foot steps coming his way, Naruto held his breath, the foots steps drifted off into the distance and he let out his breath, and just as he did he heard a knock on the door. Naruto gasped in surprise confirming his existence inside the closet to the unknown person.

Sasuke knocked again after he heard Naruto gasp, the blond unlocked the door and let Sasuke inside. Sasuke closed the door behind himself there was just enough light coming through the small window to see Naruto's slouching form in the corner, with a slight tint of pink on his face, it made him look quite cute wait what? Thought Sasuke Naruto isn't cute what's wrong with me?! Sasuke was having a mental break down inside his head while his face remained completely blank.

Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke behind the door, when Sasuke sat down infront of him Naruto's blush increased. Sasuke looked up at the other with a bored face, but on the inside of his mind his walls were slowly crumbling at how cute Naruto was and at the same time denying it all.

Naruto saw a lift in the corners of Sasuke's mouth Naruto's blush becoming darker 'dammit dammit dammit' thought Naruto over and over 'why am I a blushing so much?' Thought Naruto confused. 'Sure Sasuke was sexy... Wait what!' Naruto was having a mental breakdown over Sasuke's looks making him blush even darker.

Sasuke placed his hand lightly on Naruto's shoulder shaking him.

"Naruto what's wrong, why did you run?" Asked Sasuke softly.

" I-it's ... It's nothing" relization hit him hard as Naruto remembered why he was in the supply closet in the first place, he didn't look up from the ground to embarrassed at the moment. Sasuke lifted his chin so Naruto was forced to look at him in the eye, leaning in a bit closer Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper.

"Dobe you can tell me" Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Fine I'll tell you" Naruto huffed in defeat.

"It was a really long time ago I was 5 when it happened.." Naruto paused for a moment. Sasuke put his arm on Naruto's shoulder urging him on.

"There was a strange knock on the door I went to go answer it but my dad got there first, w-when he answered the door there was a gun shot then a slam.

M-m-my dad came running back telling me and my m-mom to hide" Naruto paused for a moment Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto telling him that he didn't have to go on if he didn't want to, the latter only shook his head but continued.

" we ran to the basement and hid in the back room my dad stayed at the bottom of the stairs... There was a bunch if shouts then gun shots, my dad came running just as a sword hit him square in the back" Naruto was crying by now having to remember the terrible night, Sasuke was saying soothing words into his ear moving Naruto so he was sitting in Sasuke's lap Naruto continued to talk in a shaky voice .

"Another sword came flying but my mom stepped in front of me she said how much her and my dad loved me and, tha-that they would always be with me supporting me even if they weren't there."

Naruto started to cry into Sasuke's shoulder slowly wetting his shirt. Sasuke whispered soothing things into Naruto's ear, rubbing his back calming the latter down a bit.

"Sorry about your shirt" Naruto laughed half-heartedly Letting the last of his tears slide down his cheeks before rubbing them away.

Sasuke didn't know what kind of feelings he was experiencing but they were strong feelings towards Naruto, and the feelings were something Sasuke could not yet decipher but felt strangely possessive over the blond.

Naruto slowly moved away from Sasuke's grasp to the latter's displeasure, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and held close Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as as Sasuke did so.

"Let's stay here awhile" mumbled Sasuke moving his face into the crook of Naruto's neck making the latter's breath hitch. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smirk on his face kissing Naruto's soft plump lips in a passionate but light kiss. Naruto broke the kiss only to say.

"yea lets stay here awhile" before capturing Sasuke's lips in another passionate kiss this time more wanting and lustful.

There was a ligh tap on te door that went unnoticed by the two in the closet. Kiba ad opened the door just a crack poking his head only to see Sasuke and Naruto making out on the floor of the supply closet.

Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's shirt slowly slipping it off of him. Naruto was kissing and biting his neck.

Kiba fell back on his ass in shock as to what he just saw. Choji looked inside the closet curious what had Kiba seen to scare him like that, but the moment Choji saw what was behind the closet door he regretted it.

Sasuke had started to grind against Naruto teasingly making the latter moan in a wanting manner exciting Sasuke more, licking his lips as he saw Naruto's bare chest as he leaned back before kissing Naruto's stomach making the latter moan in pleasure loudly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as loud as he could manage but when his effort became wasted he asked lee to "youthfully" get Naruto to pay attention from his distraction.

Naruto kneed Sasuke in the gut and skirted away from him blushing when lee barged into the closet singing about youthfulness.

Time skip on to lunch

Third period had gone by quickly but not quickly enough for Naruto the whole time he had Sasuke on his mind. (Sasuke and Naruto don't share third period) and to make things worse his friends were bothering him about if him and Sasuke were now a couple, but Naruto wouldn't budge.

Now Naruto was searching for the raven haired boy but to his despair couldn't find him.

Sasuke had come in a bit late for lunch but found his blond quite fast, sneaking up behind the latter and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist making him jump in shock. But that latter soon relaxed into Sasuke's touch, turning around Naruto smiled brightly with a slight giggle to Sasuke who smirked in response.

Sasuke and Naruto's friends were all watching the scene play out but to top all off Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. Now everyone was watching.

Naruto squeaked in surprise by the kiss but melted into it right after, it wasn't a lustful kiss it was a light kiss with a bit of wanting in it, so Naruto deepened the kiss easing away at the wanting and turning the kiss into a more show off kiss. Soon Naruto broke the kiss for air blushing. He turned around and hung his bangs over his face trying to hide the blush as he walked to the table he sat at, closely followed by Sasuke who had a possessive aura around him.

Sasuke and Naruto's friends slowly followed behind them, after Naruto and Sasuke sat down beside each other the two's friends took the their respected sides of the table around the new couple. It was Sakura who broke the silence in a fit screaming.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE BOTH GAY JUST HAVE TO BE GAY DON'T YOU, I SWEAR LIFE HATES ME NOW IM STUCK WITH MY LAST RESORT WHO COULD BE WORSE BUT OF CORES THEY HAVE TO BE GAY IF THEY WEREN'T IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO THE REST OF US NOW WOULD IT!" Sakura screamed more to herself then anyone in preticular. Kiba being the clown he is replied.

"Why yes, yes they do have to be gay because just as you put it so nicely it would be unfair to the rest of us if they weren't." He's words biting with sarcasm some of the large group face palmed, while the others laughed at Kiba's reply. Suigetsu high fived Kiba while still snickering at the comment Kiba had made earlier.

Time skip

It was last period which was options Naruto had the same as Sasuke that was art. Also in that class was Sasuke's look alike Sai along with some of the seniors. (AN did I a mention this is high school) the seniors being deidara, sasori and a few others (that I'm too lazy to name).

As usual deidara and sasori got into a fight about art and who's was better, for today the class got to paint what ever they wanted. Naruto was painting a bowl of ramen, Sasuke was drawing a chibi in a fox costume that looked oddly like Naruto with a forest background.

At the end of the day Sasuke offered Naruto a ride who excepted the offer. It turned out when Sasuke said ride he didn't mean drop Naruto off at home, he meant drive Naruto to his house instead.

"By the way my cousin tobi is in town, he is staying here for now.." Sasuke paused before starting again

" my cousin is a weird one you could call him" Sasuke wasn't really sure how to explain his cousin.

When they got inside they were greeted by tobi pouting to Sasuke's uncle madara that he was a good boy and deserved to have a cookie, even though he broke a one of a kind vase that could never be reproduced ever again. Sasuke facepalmed at his cousins antics, while Naruto lightly giggled.

When tobi came running around the corner he made a gun with his hands and pretended to shoot his uncle madara. Naruto froze from his giggling, his eyes widened as he stared at tobi who tilted his head in confusion but continued to case after his uncle.

Sasuke shook Naruto lightly, Naruto had zoned out but as soon as he came back from his shocked state broke down crying into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke led Naruto up the stairs to his room where they could talk without being disrupted.

After Sasuke had calmed Naruto down he asked,

"Are you okay, what did you see that scared you so much?" Naruto was hesitant to answer but eventually he did.

"I saw when...w-when... The night my family was" Naruto trailed off at the last part.

The only reply from Sasuke was him rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. Moving the latter on to his lap Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, slowly bringing him down to lay on his back on Sasuke's bed. Naruto just kissed back and zoned out on everything else except Sasuke. The kiss deepened when Sasuke slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto broke the kiss for air whispering into Sasuke's ear.

"Let's stay here awhile" Sasuke's reply was by kissing Naruto on the neck leaving marks all the way up to his jaw line, before Sasuke captured Naruto's lips into another kiss.

Naruto intertwined his and Sasuke's hands as be lay on Sasuke's chest listening to his heartbeat. Naruto was fascinated by his and Sasuke's hands by how different they were but they fit together like a glove.

While Sasuke read a book he would place small kisses on Naruto's head every page he turned. Naruto hummed softly in satisfaction every now and again when Sasuke did so.

Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, but the latter made no sign of noticing, only when Sasuke flipped the page did he acknowledge Naruto by kissing him softly on the lips savouring Naruto's sweet taste.

Sasuke went back to reading but not before he planted a small kiss on both of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto blushed lightly as he kissed Sasuke on the nose and slowly drifted off to sleep on Sasuke's chest.


End file.
